Before it all began
by MiraculousDuels
Summary: All the kwamis except Tikki and Plagg have disappeared without a trace. Plagg is left mourning thinking it's his fault then while mourning he has to find a chosen! So he looks is unsuccessful and crashes with Tikki and Master Fu for the night. Plagg then is to stubborn to listen to Tikki so she does the unpredictable to help him.


**Author's Note: Just a one-shot about the events before Marinette and Adrien were chosen by Master Fu.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug!**

Plaggs POV

I remember the fox kwami asked me something while I was caught staring at Tikki in amazement, "do you love her?" He asked,

"of course I don't, she's way too fiery for me besides my one love is cheese" I remember replying,

"mm hmm sure" he stated as he flew away with everyone except Tikki and I. How he had regretted that day because that was the day nearly all his friends disappeared without a trace except Tikki, Tikki searched frantically for months but I didn't care because they always pestered me about my love life, but now I do truly miss them but it's too late and it's all my fault, and I fell asleep with that thought.

I woke up the next day then I remembered this was the day I hated, finding a new chosen. I searched high and low for a chosen, basically these are my factors for finding them, bravery, sense of humor and finally someone who has a good stock of cheese, he drooled thinking of cheese. No! I thought to myself, I have to find my chosen! Then within ten minutes I was exhausted and I stole some random cheese from the nearest shopping area, I ate it and it was beautiful! So exquisite and unique, simply nothing could comprehend the love of this brand of cheese, I looked at the wrapping "Camembert" it said. I smiled to myself and continued looking, I thought about Tikki she probably would have found a chosen by now, she was always so prioritised I looked at a nearby clock it was 5:03pm he had to move fast to find a chosen or he could always stay at Master Fu's place I eventually decided on the second option. I arrived at Fu's home looked to see if the coast was clear and I zipped to the door I knocked on it with my little paw and waited, Fu finally answered the door looked at me with a humble smile and he motioned to come in. "So Plagg what brings you to my humble abode?" He questioned.

"I'm having trouble finding a chosen" I replied.

"Well Tikki has the same problem and I understand finding a chosen is difficult according to Wayzz so I will assist you" Fu smiled.

Tikki came out and I looked at her with a surprised face, she never has problems finding a chosen I thought, I'm always the one with problems finding them I thought again

"I will attempt to find your chosens but in the meantime you must stay here and not be seen" Fu said

Tikki and I nodded. Fu then left.

We were very silent around each other for the first hour until I remembered all of my buddies always cheering me on saying to confess already! I wasn't ready though so I put those thoughts aside and went to sleep it was nearly ten at night after all.

I woke up and decided to find something entertaining to do. I then found Master Fu's miraculous box in the basement, I opened it and my miraculous jewel (the ring) started glowing I grabbed it and it radiated more of a green glow the closer I went to it. I had never seen anything like this in my life and I've had a very long life in that matter suddenly some mist came out of nowhere and started taking shapes and colours, the seven miraculouses took shape but then every one of them disappeared just like when the kwamis of them disappeared then the ring and the earrings went into a kind of coin shape with the ring on one side and the earrings on the other, then the golden coin disappeared into grey mist then the moth miraculous appeared, "Nooroo?" I whispered.

Then the mist took a shade of purple with a tinge of red around it with the moth miraculous still there, then the miraculous disintegrated and a man with a grey mask and a purple moth outline on his face appeared I could tell right away his goal wasn't going to be achieving world peace, and then he cackled, even though I couldn't hear any sound it sent a shiver down my spine then it flashed suddenly and shut, "what the hell just happened!" I whispered scared out of my mind.

The series of events that just happened made me feel small, like I couldn't do anything about it. Suddenly Tikki floated to me, "I can sense you're scared Plagg what's wrong?" She asked,

I decided that this information was to horrifying for Tikki to know just yet, "n-nothing's wrong T-Tikki" I stuttered with a bad poker face,

"Plagg I swear if you don't tell me what's wrong now I'll wish you were never born!" Tiki yelled with a concerned face holding her little kwami fist threatingly,

"O-ok I'll tell you I saw a vision from that box over there, something bad happened to Nooroo I'm sure of it! That was even scarier then then the time I ran out of cheese for a whole day!" I chuckled trying to lighten the mood,

Tikki didn't laugh or talk she just started crying, I floated over to Tikki saying words of encouragemAent, "we don't know if that box was telling the truth, and even if it was, our chosen's can help us take down that g-guy I saw in the vision" I smiled, Tikki smiled with tears in her eyes and nodded, "we must not tell our chosen's about this though promise?" Tikki asked,

"promise" I smiled back.

After that little incident we watched TV, had some lunch, though there was no camembert I settled for cheddar, it was still good but not nearly as good as the heavenly, wonderful camembert cheese. After lunch Tikki settled for snoozing for a bit, Tikki looked like an angel from heaven sleeping, I gazed at her longingly sleeping on the her makeshift bed, I decided to explore more but no more basements I promised myself. I entered his shop room, it was closed for the day, nothing interesting here I thought. I went over to the spare bedroom it was very simple it contained two simple single beds and a empty drawers, meh must be for visitors I thought. I proceeded to the next and closest room, Master Fu's bedroom in there it had one king sized bed two drawers on either side with two bed-side tables on both sides as well but what was on the drawer surprised me it was a photo framed of all seven Kwamis a single tear rolled down my cheek, I remember this I thought, Master Fu actually kept the photo! This was taken back when Fu was around 16 he's in his 180's now I thought again sighing I left the room sobbing then suddenly Tikki was right there I knew exactly what she wanted I signalled for her to follow me. I floated in Fu's bedroom this time with Tikki in tow i pointed to the same photo and started I crying again, "it's my fault they're gone Tikki, only I had of listened to them" I sobbed,

Tikki eyes widened then she rushed over and hugged me,

"it wasn't your fault Plagg, no-one knows where they are" she whispered reassuringly,

I continued sobbing because I still felt guilty, Tikki tried to say something but I didn't hear her because I blocked her out there was nothing she could to comfort me "go away!" I sobbed "I'm not in the mood for your its not your fault speeches when it was my fault! I pushed them away and now they're gone" I yelled still weeping.

Tikki waited for me to calm down I think that's what she did anyway, as much as I didn't want to I did then she did the unpredictable, the unspeakable the thing I never expected, Tikki kissed me, SHE FREAKING KISSED ME! we then got both lost in the moment and finally when I needed air I let go, then I looked at her astounded, her breath was great it was like cookies and peaches then I said "what the hell just happened?" I whispered.

"Well you were too busy ignoring the truth so I did the only thing that would get your attention, kiss you so you would forgot about everything else except that kiss, your breath smells like cheese by the way, if your going to continue eating that stuff brush your teeth Plagg!" Tikki chuckled.

"But why did they disappear Tikki why?!" I questioned still weeping, ignoring the joke

I'll put this in terms you can understand you were to busy crying to yourself thinking it was your fault when it wasn't, it was my fault most likely, I was always bossy around them and I could tell they got sick of it, and they probably left because of me" Tikki stated starting to cry,

I felt so helpless watching her cry, I tried to calm her down that didn't work, I tried saying it wasn't her fault she just sobbed more then I got a great idea, I kissed her back, Tikki did a little jump at this then she started kissing me back it was the same yet different from our first kiss moments ago we pulled away due to lack of air then I patted Tikki on the back saying "there there it wasn't your fault it wasn't my fault either, my theory is that they got kidnapped how about that!" I chuckled.

"wow you really know how to lighten the mood" Tikki said sarcastically

Then we heard Master Fu enter and we zipped back just in time to the TV room before he noticed. He smiled at us and said "I have found the perfect chosen's their names are Marinette Dupain-Cheng for Tikki and Adrien Agreste for Plagg," He smiled.

We both nodded,

"Till we meet again my ladybug" I chuckled,

Tikki simply rolled her eyes.


End file.
